


Soft Ginny warm Ginny, purl, purl, purl

by Beezarre (Dibee)



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, and little Guinevere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibee/pseuds/Beezarre
Summary: Greta becomes interested in knitting, prompting a reunion, complete with nephew, Aunties, and little Guinevere.Written for Berena Appreciation Week 2018, Day 3: Family





	Soft Ginny warm Ginny, purl, purl, purl

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff. Slightly tangled fluff. And slightly crack-y, too. I’ve had this idea before we even had Serena with yarn, but this felt like a good time to finally write it!
> 
> Thanks, as always, to DaisyDoctor13, for encouraging this.

It had all started very simply. Bernie could still remember it, wondering what she’d have done if she had known where it all would lead. With little Guinevere firmly tucked against her, her free arm held in front of her for tension, she reminisced.

 

Ginny, that was her nickname for now, until her parents could agree on something they liked, was a bit early, and had thus foiled Serena’s plan for her grand gift. When they had gone to see them again, Serena had brought the hastily but carefully finished knitted blanket she had been working on in between paperwork and smaller pieces meant for winter. Greta had looked at it carefully before looking up at Serena with a smile and uttering the words that had led to one of Bernie’s most perilous ventures to date. “How is it done?”

 

Explaining knitting to Greta had turned into a family adventure. Knitting, it turned out, was extremely logical, mathematical even, which suited the new parents just fine. Serena, while she liked sticking to the rules, found that her methods weren’t quite strict enough to Greta’s liking.

 

After a while, and once it had become clear that Greta had every intention of making at least some of her newborn’s child clothes herself, roles were attributed. Greta would knit, that much was clear. Serena, too, they could chat and bond over it, although Bernie suspected Greta wouldn’t chat much once she started, but she let Serena settle in her new role as Jason was put in charge of all things patterns, while Bernie herself was in charge of looking after Guinevere who seemed to have the same fascination as her grand-auntie with Bernie’s hair.

 

It soon became clear that there were flaws in the plan. While Guinevere was perfectly content napping while Bernie sang the first verse of ‘Soft Kitty’ on a loop, Jason’s over eagerness with patterns and their difficulty was leading to tension in both yarn and relationships.

 

Serena started explaining some ground rules, mostly going through what she remembered her mother telling her years previously, which stitches led to a more even fabric, which would lead to curling edges, and which were just to be avoided all together unless you liked undoing two rows for every row you knitted. At the threat of having to untangle the yarn, Jason agreed to stick to more basic stitch combinations.

 

A while later, a tea break found the yarn, copiously tangled, in Bernie’s lap, Guinevere ‘helping’ untangle it. Jason was nowhere to be seen, and Greta and Serena were in deep conversation over what stretchy cast-on to use as base for a hat if they wanted it to last through part of the winter. Bernie picked the yarn, put it on the top of Guinevere’s head, making her giggle, before drawing the two women’s attention to the young lady’s new head coverage.

 

“She looks ridiculous.” Greta could be hard to read, but she was frank.

 

“It does need some work.” Serena’s agreement made Bernie pout.

 

“I didn’t mean Guinevere.” A small smile crept on Greta’s face, making Serena laugh and Bernie cry out in mock-offense. Serena walked toward her and kissed her, taking advantage of her distraction to kidnap the baby who settled in her arms.

 

“We’ll have to find something to knit for Great Auntie Bernie’s birthday,” Serena said to Ginny who just squirmed, unconvinced. “You’re not going to be much help, are you?”

 

“She’s a baby, she cannot articulate her thoughts. And I don’t think she has much of an opinion anyway.” Jason’s reappearance gave Bernie the opportunity to pass on the yarn conundrum to snake her arms around Serena’s waist.

 

“You’re enough of a gift,” she breathed in Serena’s neck.

 

“No, you’re the gift, darling.”

 

“As good as it is for children to be exposed to healthy relationships from a young age, our flat isn’t small enough to warrant you two sharing personal space this much.” Little Guinevere extended her hands toward her mother who picked her up gently, Serena’s arms now covering Bernie’s around her waist.

 

There was something about the way Greta smiled, the way she was holding her child that made both women realise that they really did need to take a step back. She was on top of things, for now anyway, her and Jason both.

 

They took the baby’s yawning as their cue to leave, helping put everything away with as few knots as possible, promising to think about the overall project, lingering somewhat. Once in the car, Serena grinned and turned to Bernie.

 

“You’re getting a hat.”

 

“What?”

 

“At least you’ll have an excuse for your hair looking all mussed.”

 

“Covering your own tracks, are you?” Serena grinned a bit wider. “Drive…”


End file.
